


Hide Away

by Banshees



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:38:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banshees/pseuds/Banshees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been one month since they went into hiding. One month since the outside world became unsafe for them. A group of hunters had created genetically modified werewolves, ones that lacked any trace of humanity, to hunt down Scott’s pack, and any other pack of supernatural creatures that crossed their path as they searched for Scott and his friends. They had packed up everything, explaining the situation to any loved ones that hadn’t already known about the existence of supernatural beings, and they moved into an old abandoned building for shelter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New fic! this is based off of a dream I had last night. The dream was more intense than this chapter, since I had to write some back story, but it will get more intense as the story goes on! I love reading comments, and if you have any prompts for fics or ficlets, hit me up on tumblr. Marrishable.tumblr.com

It had been one month since they went into hiding. One month since the outside world became unsafe for them. A group of hunters had created genetically modified werewolves, ones that lacked any trace of humanity, to hunt down Scott’s pack, and any other pack of supernatural creatures that crossed their path as they searched for Scott and his friends. They had packed up everything, explaining the situation to any loved ones that hadn’t already known about the existence of supernatural beings, and they moved into an old abandoned building for shelter.

The building was industrial looking, and was probably an old factory. It wasn’t in the best condition, but it was safe enough to stay in, and they had surrounded the outside of the building with mountain ash. The whole area was basically one big room, and they slept on cots in one corner, and ate at round cafeteria-style tables in another. They had to save food, eating only non perishable items, and drinking bottles of water. They had been able to eat somewhat normally at first, but it had gotten to the point where they could only eat one meal a day, and they had to all share sips of the same bottle of water.

There were 14 people there. Scott and his mom, Stiles and his dad, Lydia and her mom, Derek, Kira and her parents, Malia, Liam, Jordan, and Deaton. They had all became even closer than before, fighting sometimes, but knowing they had to stick together for all of them to survive. 

*****

Dinner was a can of soup for the fifth night in a row, and Natalie had heated it up in an old microwave that they had brought there. They were able to get electricity, thanks to Kira’s kitsune abilities.

The pack was spread out around the large room. John playing chess against Ken, Scott and kira talking on their cots, Malia sleeping, Stiles and Liam washing clothes, Noshiko stitching up a few pieces of clothing that had ripped, Deaton tending to a gash that Derek had gotten, and Jordan helping Melissa set up the table for dinner.

Lydia was sitting back against the wall, eyes closed and her face pale. She had been sick for the past few days, not eating as much as she was allowed to, and not doing much. Jordan kept looking at her as he set the table with Melissa, who noticed his glances. 

“Go check on her,” she told him.

“Are you sure?” He asked, looking away from Lydia to face her. 

“Yes, I’m sure. The tables are almost done anyway. I can take care of it,” she told him.

Jordan nodded and went over to Lydia, kneeling down in front of her. She looked even worse up close, her pale skin having a slight tint of green. There were dark bags under her eyes, and it was obvious that she was losing too much weight. 

“Lydia?” He asked her softly. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine,” she mumbled, not opening her eyes.

“Are you sure?” He asked, looking at her with concern.

Lydia nodded, about to say something when she leaned over, throwing up on the floor. Jordan quickly pulled her hair back, about to yell for Melissa when he saw that she was already coming over. Everybody else in the room looking at them as well. She cleaned up the vomit, then she put her hand on lydia’s forehead.

“She’s burning up,” she sighed, then she looked at Jordan. “Get her into bed.”

Jordan nodded and lifted her up, taking her to her cot and lying her down carefully. Melissa came over with a cold washcloth, putting it on her forehead. Scott came over, taking some of Lydia’s pain from her as she slept. 

“I can take it from here,” he told Jordan.

“Uh, okay,” he nodded, not wanting to leave Lydia’s side, though he knew he couldn’t just sit there with her. Scott was helping more than he could, and there was other stuff that could use his help. He got up, pouring the soup into bowls around the table as he continued to glance over at Lydia.

She slept through dinner, and Jordan came over with her bowl when he was done eating, helping her sit up a little. She groaned quietly, not looking at him.

“Lydia, you need to eat something,” he said softly, bringing the spoon up to her mouth. She opened it slightly, just enough for him to fit the spoon in her mouth. She drank a few sips of broth, and had a few noodles before she fell asleep again.

Jordan helped her lie back gently, wiping off the little bit of broth at the corners of her mouth with his sleeve. He got the washcloth wet again so that it was nice and cool on her as she slept.

He climbed into his own cot after a while, glad that it was next to Lydia’s so that he could keep an eye on her. A little bit of color was coming back into her face, which made him feel relieved. He was about to fall asleep when he heard a voice.

“Jordan?” Liam whispered. His cot was on the other side of Jordan’s. “Are you awake?”

“Yeah,” Jordan whispered back, rolling around to face him. “What’s up?”

“I can’t sleep,” he mumbled.

“Yeah, me neither,” Jordan sighed.

“Because of Lydia?” Liam asked. “Is she going to be okay?”

“Yeah, she’ll be fine,” he said without a second thought. She had to be. “Don’t worry about it. She just needs some rest.”

“We can’t stay here forever,” Liam mumbled. “We’ll run out of food and water, then we’ll have to leave. And they’ll catch us if we do…”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Jordan assured him. “It’ll be okay. We’ll figure something out. None of us are going to die,” he said. “Get some sleep.”

“Okay,” Liam nodded, closing his eyes. Jordan did the same, drifting off in a few minutes.  
*****

 

Jordan woke up the next morning, checking on Lydia before he went and joined John for a round of chess, though his head wasn’t exactly in the game. Lydia’s fever had gone, but she was still sleeping, which made him a bit worried. He tried to keep his mind off of the probably-irrational fears he had, playing the game as a distraction. 

“How do you play?” Malia asked as she walked over, sitting down next to them. 

“Its kind of hard to explain,” Jordan said as he made his move, keeping his eyes locked on the board.

“Isn’t it just like checkers?” She huffed. 

“Not exactly,” John laughed. 

“Why do we have chess and not checkers?” She asked. “There’s nothing to do here. It’s boring.”

“It’s better than being dead,” Lydia said. Jordan looked up quickly, seeing her walking towards them. 

“Hey, you’re up,” he smiled. “How do you feel?”

“A little better,” she told him. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure,” he said. “Do you want to play?”

“Wait, how come she gets to play?” Malia asked.

“She knows how,” Jordan said, not taking his eyes off of Lydia.

“Uh, I don’t actually,” Lydia said.

“Oh. Well, we could play cards?” He proposed. 

“Why don’t you guys just go make out?” Malia asked. “That’s what you both want, isn’t it?”

“What?” He asked. “No…”

Malia furrowed her eyebrows. “Why are you lying? Your heartbeat jumped.”

“No it didn’t,” he argued.

“Yes, it did,” she fought back.

“Both of you, shut up,” Lydia sighed, then she looked at Jordan. “So, cards?” She asked.

He nodded, getting up and grabbing the deck. He sat down on his cot, grabbing the little table to put them out on. He shuffled them, then handed her a few before putting the rest of the deck on the table. 

“Thanks for taking care of me last night,” she said softly.

“Like I said, it was my pleasure,” he replied. “I’m just glad you’re okay now. I was worried about you.”

“I’m fine,” she said. “Don’t worry.”

“Good,” he smiled, starting to play.  
“So, you wanted to kiss me?” She asked, causing a blush to come across Jordan’s cheeks.

“That- No- I mean, you’re a beautiful girl-woman- you’re beautiful, Lydia. But you’re seven years younger than I am,” he stuttered. “That would be inappropriate.”

“We’re in hiding from a pack of werewolves that specifically want to hunt us down. Morals like that don’t really apply to us,” she sighed. “And I didn’t ask if you would, I asked if you wanted to.”

“I- yes,” he admitted. “I do.”

“Then do it,” she said. “Kiss me.”

“Lydia,” Jordan sighed, and Lydia nodded.

“Fine,” she mumbled, standing up. Jordan grabbed her arm, pulling her into his lap and kissing her softly. Lydia stayed still for a second, frozen in shock, then she started kissing him back, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck. 

Lydia pulled away when she felt somebody tap on her back. She turned around to see her mother standing there, eyebrows raised as she looked at the two of them. Lydia blushed, but not as hard as Jordan, whose face was almost completely red.

“Feeling better?” Natalie asked Lydia.

“Yes,” she nodded, biting her lip.

“Careful,” Natalie said to Jordan. “You don’t want to catch what she had.”

“Yes ma’am,” he nodded.


	2. Disappear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia slept into the early afternoon, waking up to everybody else standing together, faces filled with the look of concern and slight panic. Lydia sat up, furrowing her eyebrows at them.
> 
> “What’s going on?” She asked, looking around. She counted twelve people. Only twelve. “Where’s Jordan?”

Everybody had seen their kiss, but nobody had brought it up, creating a bit of awkward tension whenever Lydia and Jordan were around each other. It wasn’t like they could just go off somewhere and be in private. All they had was the one big room, and everybody was always around.

It wasn’t the same as when people saw Kira and Scott together, or Malia and Stiles. Lydia tried to tell Jordan that it was probably just because they were used to seeing them, since they had been together before, and that it wasn’t because of the age gap, or because if things were different, Jordan would still be a police officer and Lydia would still be a highschool student. Jordan didn’t believe her. In fact, he seemed to be ignoring her. He would specifically do chores that weren’t the same as hers, and he always slept facing away from her, which he never did before. 

Lydia walked up to him, a few days after their kiss, while he was doing the dishes before bed. Some people were already asleep, including her mom and John, so she thought it to be the best time to talk to him. She walked over to him, leaning against the wall.

“What’s up?” She asked him.

“Cleaning dishes,” he said, not taking his eyes off the bowl he was cleaning.

“I mean what’s up with us?” She sighed. “You’ve been completely ignoring me…”

“I’ve been busy,” he mumbled.

“Nothing new goes on here, Jordan. You’re just as busy now as you have been for the last month,” she said, rolling her eyes slightly. “You’re ignoring me. Which is really stupid because I didn’t do anything to you.”

“I just can’t be around you right now, okay?” He said, putting the bowl down and facing her. “I can’t.”

“Well, you are around me. You kind of have to be. We live together,” she said, trying not to get too defensive. She didn’t want to draw attention to their conversation.

“That doesn’t mean we are together,” he said quietly.

Lydia scoffed, rolling her eyes and shaking her head. “Oh my god, you are so full of it,” she said, giving up and walking away, back to her bed. He was about to follow her and apologize, but he fought the urge, continuing to do the dishes.

It was Lydia that faced away from him last night, rolling off her usually side and facing Stiles, who was on the opposite side of her. It was the first night since their kiss that Jordan actually faced her, watching as she slept until he was able to fall asleep as well.

*****

Lydia slept into the early afternoon, waking up to everybody else standing together, faces filled with the look of concern and slight panic. Lydia sat up, furrowing her eyebrows at them.

“What’s going on?” She asked, looking around. She counted twelve people. Only twelve. “Where’s Jordan?”

“Not here,” Malia said after nobody answered her for a few seconds.

“What do you mean, not here?” She asked, looking even more panicked than everybody else in the room. “Where is he?”

“We’re trying to figure that out,” John sighed. “Try to stay calm.”

“Stay calm?” She scoffed. “How the hell am I supposed to stay calm when this is the only safe place we have and he isn’t here!?”

“I know, okay?” John sighed. “But we’ll find him.”

“How?” Lydia asked. “None of us are going to leave, so how are we going to find him?”

“Lydia,” Natalie said, walking over to her and sitting down next to her, wrapping her arms around her daughter. “It’ll be okay.”

Lydia shook her head, then she looked at Deaton. “If he left through the doors the alarm would have gone off,” she said. “So he has to be here, right?”

“Lydia, it’s only the one room. If he was here, we would be able to see him,” Natalie interrupted. 

“That’s not what I’m asking,” she snapped, looking at Deaton as she awaited an answer.

“If you’re asking if he left through the door,” Deaton answered. “Then not unless he disabled alarm.”

“Could he do that?” She asked.

“The guy can disable bombs. Are we really going to question whether or not he could disable the alarm?” Stiles asked, looking around at them.

“Shut up,” Lydia mumbled, then she stood up, walking towards the door. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Natalie asked, her arms falling back to her sides when Lydia left her embrace.

Lydia didn’t speak, she just looked around, then quickly jolted, starting to run towards the door. Scott moved quickly, running after her and picking her up so that she couldn’t leave. She started kicking and screaming for him to let her go, but he just held her tightly.

“Shh,” he said softly. “Lydia- Lydia, it’s okay...it’s okay.” He kept his grip tight on her until she gave up on trying to get away from him, relaxing in his arms and starting to cry. “I know. I know...It’s okay….”

“We need to find him...we- we need to find him,” she cried.

“I know. We will,” he said, giving a look to everybody else standing around before he carried Lydia off to the other side of the room, sitting her down in the corner. He grabbed her a blanket and wrapped her up in it, wiping her tears away. “Try to calm down, okay? I know it’s hard…”

“It’s my fault,” she cried, hands shaking. “He left because of me…”

“What do you mean?” He sighed, sitting down next to her.

“I went and talked to him last night… I accused him of ignoring me and he got mad,” she said quietly. 

“That’s not your fault,” Scott said, wrapping his arms around her. “It’s not. Don’t worry.”

“What if he’s dead?” She cried, burying her head in his chest. “What if they found him and killed him?”

“Lydia, if he was dead, don’t you think you would know?” He asked, rubbing her back. “That you would feel it?”

“Then what if they found him and are torturing him?” She asked, though what he said had made her feel a little better. 

“Then at least we have time to find him,” Scott assured her. Lydia nodded, wiping her eyes on her sleeves.

Derek came over with a little bit of water for her, handing her the bottle. It was only the bottom bit left, but it was more than she had gotten in the last few days. She was grateful, since the crying had made her feel more dehydrated than usual.

“Thank you,” she said, taking small sips.

“No problem,” Derek nodded, then he walked away, leaving Lydia and Scott alone.  
“He needs to come back,” she mumbled. “I- I need him…”

“It’s okay,” Scott sighed. “I know.”

Lydia cried into his chest, eventually falling asleep in his arms. He put her in her cot for a nap, joining the others. None of them said anything else about Jordan, or about how Lydia reacted to everything.

She didn’t talk much to anybody for the next few days. She just slept, or helped out with things that needed to be done. Her mom checked in with her a lot, but Lydia only gave her short answers to her questions, saying that she was okay, or to stop worrying. Scott came over to her while she was on her bed five days after Jordan left, playing solitaire. 

“How are you?” He asked her.

“Fine,” she said quietly.

“You know you can’t lie to me,” he sighed.

“Why?” She asked. “Because you’re a werewolf and you can hear my heartbeat?”

“No,” he shook his head. “Because I’m your friend and I know you.”

Lydia looked up at him, giving him a sad, small smile. She shook her head, then she looked back down again, sighing. “I’m worried,” she said. “And I miss him. I keep having dreams about him...and I wake up and he’s just...he’s not there. I wake up and I expect to see him and his cot is empty. It’s empty every night. And it probably will always be empty.”

“I’m sorry, Lydia,” Scott sighed. “I really am. I know you cared- care about him, and-”

He was cut off by the loud sounds of the alarms ringing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Jordan's a bit of a dick to Lydia at the beginning, but there is a reason that will be explained in an upcoming chapter! Comments are appreciated!


	3. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia stood up, running to the door, about to unlock it when Derek pulled her back, looking at her like she was insane. 
> 
> “What are you doing?” He asked. “You can’t just open the door…”
> 
> “I have to,” Lydia protested. “It’s Jordan!” She looked around for somebody to back her up, but nobody did. They all just looked around at each other, none of them saying a word.

Lydia stood up, running to the door, about to unlock it when Derek pulled her back, looking at her like she was insane. 

“What are you doing?” He asked. “You can’t just open the door…”

“I have to,” Lydia protested. “It’s Jordan!” She looked around for somebody to back her up, but nobody did. They all just looked around at each other, none of them saying a word.

“You don’t know that,” Noshiko chimed in. “It could just as well be somebody coming after us.”

“But what if it is him?” Lydia asked, looking around at them. “We can’t- we can’t just leave him out there!”

“One second,” Scott sighed, getting closer to the door, closing his eyes to concentrate. “It’s him. It’s his scent.”

“Yeah?” Stiles asked. “And what if somebody brought him here to trick us?”

“It’s only the one heartbeat,” he said, then looked at Lydia. “Unlock the door.”

Lydia nodded and undid the locks. There were five of them, and she unlocked each one with shaking hands. When she opened the door, Jordan was standing there. His face was bruised and bloodied, and he just stared at Lydia. She undid the mountain ash line quickly and he took a step inside, then passed out on the floor.

Lydia got down next to him as   
Deaton quickly remade the seal, locking the door again. She checked his pulse and made sure he was breathing, looking panicked. “Help- help him,” she said, not talking to anybody in particular. 

Scott and Derek grabbed him, bringing him over to his cot and lying him down as Deaton grabbed the first aid kit. Lydia sat down on her cot, moving it a little closer to his so that she could hold his hand as Deaton stitched up a large gash on his forehead.

Lydia looked at Scott with pleading eyes. “Can you take his pain? Please?”

Scott nodded, taking Jordan’s other hand. His veins got black as he took Jordan’s pain away, only wincing slightly every few seconds since there was so much of it. 

“Is he going to be okay?” Lydia asked, looking between Scott and Deaton. “He’s going to be okay, right?”

“We’re working on it, Lyds,” Scott said. “Try to stay calm.”

“Okay,” she nodded, eyes on jordan. 

Deaton finished stitching up his forehead, then he took off his shirt, where there was a bit of blood seeping through. There was a deep wound on his chest, and Deaton put some alcohol on it to clean it, making Jordan groan loudly in his sleep. Scott held him down with his free hand as Jordan tried to get away from the source of the pain, opening his eyes for a few seconds before he passed out again. Deaton stitched him up and then bandaged the wound. 

Lydia stayed awake all night, holding his hand, making sure that he didn’t stop breathing. A few people told her to get some rest, but she couldn’t, not until she knew that he would be okay.

He woke up the next day and the afternoon, groaning quietly when he tried to sit up. He blinked, looking to his side to see Lydia sitting there, holding his hand, eyes starting to droop closed from lack of sleep.

“Lydia?” He asked, her eyes springing open at the sound of his voice.

“Oh-oh my god, you’re awake,” she breathed. “Are you okay? how do you feel?”

“I’ve been better,” he said with a small smile, looking up at her face. “But I’ll be okay.”

“Where were you?” She asked. “Why did you leave? What happened?”

“Don’t worry about it, okay?” He sighed.

“How am I supposed to not worry about it?” She asked. “You were gone for five days and you just got back barely alive.”

“We can talk about later, okay? Just give me some time,” he told her.

“Fine,” she nodded. “Can I get you anything?”

“Some food would be nice,” he smiled.

Lydia nodded, grabbing him a granola bar from their food box before returning to him. She opened up the package, then she handed it to him. He took it and split it in half. offering her the second half. She shook her head. 

“It’s fine. You need it,” she said softly, giving him a small smile.

“So do you,” he said, trying to hand it to her again. 

“Thanks,” she said, taking it and starting to eat. She was practically starving, but he was the one in the worst shape, and she cared more about his condition than her own.

“No problem,” he said, smiling slightly. “I’m sorry I left.”

“Me too,” Lydia mumbled, looking down. “I mean, it was my fault, wasn’t? That you left? That you got hurt?”

“What? No. Lydia, it wasn’t your fault,” he sighed. “I can’t explain it, okay? Can you please just trust me?”

“Who did this to you, though?” She asked.

“Lydia,” he sighed.

“Just- just tell me, please?” Lydia pleaded, biting her lip.

“It’s different out there,” he told her. “For people...for werewolves...for every supernatural creature you can think of.”

“What do you mean?” She asked, looking away from him for a second. She noticed Scott standing against one of the walls, staring at them. He had been listening to their entire conversation, a hard look on his face. Lydia turned her attention back to Jordan, waiting for an answer. 

“It’s war.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t want you to think that I left because of you,” he said. 
> 
> “Then why did you leave?” She sighed. “Wasn’t it because we got in a fight?”
> 
> “No. I was just trying to help,” he said. “I thought that if I left, I could find a way to help us.”

“War?” Lydia asked. “What do you mean?” 

When Jordan didn’t answer, Scott walked over, sitting down next to Lydia.He looked at Jordan, furrowing his eyebrows. “They moved on, didn’t they?” He asked him. “They couldn’t find us to kill, so they started killing anybody else they could find…”

“Yeah,” Jordan nodded. 

“But they’re hunters,” Lydia said. “Why would they kill humans?”

“They aren’t,” Jordan said. “Some have just gotten in the way. Or they know about the whole supernatural thing now and are taking the hunters’ side…”

“So everybody knows?” Lydia asked, taking a deep breath. 

“Yeah,” Jordan sighed. 

Scott ran his hands through his hair, standing up and walking away. He took deep breaths, trying to keep from getting too angry. People were dying, the world was different, and he felt like it was his fault. Like if he had just died, people would be safe.

Lydia watched him for a second, then was about to stand up and go over to him. She stopped when Jordan grabbed her arm, looking at her with concern. She looked down at him, sitting back on her cot again.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” She asked him. 

“Because we need to talk about everything that happened. About us,” he said.

“Okay,” she nodded, biting her lip.

“I don’t want you to think that I left because of you,” he said. 

“Then why did you leave?” She sighed. “Wasn’t it because we got in a fight?”

“No. I was just trying to help,” he said. “I thought that if I left, I could find a way to help us.”

“And did you?” She asked, watching as he hesitated before he answered. 

“No,” he mumbled. “No, I didn’t.”

“It’s okay,” Lydia assured him. “It’s okay. You’re here and you’re safe. That’s all that matters to me,” she said.

Jordan nodded, giving her a soft kiss on the lips before he lay back down, closing his eyes. He gave Lydia’s hand a small squeeze as he dozed off, getting much needed rest. Sure, he had slept since he got back, but he didn’t much when he was out.

Lydia held his hand for an hour, just watching him as he slept, thankful to have him back safe. She eventually let go of his hand, standing up and going to the little kitchen to help make dinner. Stiles walked over to her, grabbing a few bowls.

“How are you?” He asked her.

“Why do you care?” She asked back. 

“Because I do,” he sighed.

“Well, you didn’t seem to care when you were suggesting we not open the doors for Jordan,” she mumbled. 

“I’m sorry,” he sighed. “I was just trying to make sure we were safe. How is he?”

“He’s fine,” she said quietly.

“And are you going to tell me how you are?” Stiles asked.

“Fine,” Lydia mumbled. “I’m fine.”

“You sure?” Stiles asked.

“Yes, I’m sure,” she said.

“Are you mad at me?” He asked, furrowing his eyebrows softly. 

“I don’t exactly know what I am,” Lydia sighed, shaking her head. She walked over to the table and started to set the bowls up, then she got the pot of soup and started pouring it into each bowl. “Dinner’s ready,” she called out as soon as Stiles was about to say something else. Everybody took their seats, Lydia sitting down between her mom and Scott. 

“How’s Jordan doing?” Natalie asked her as she ate. 

“Fine. He needs the rest, though,” she said, trying to stay a little quiet so that he could sleep.

“Who beat him up?” Malia asked, looking at the two of them from the other end of the table.

“Uh, I- I don’t know,” Lydia said quietly. “He didn’t tell me…”

“And we’re just going to trust him?” She asked. “He leaves and comes back and doesn’t tell us what happened, and we’re supposed to be okay with that?”

“Yes, we’re okay with that,” Stiles said to her, exchanging glances with Lydia.

“Don’t be such a suck up,” Lydia said, rolling her eyes as she ate.

“I wasn’t-” he started.

“It’s fine,” Scott told him, then he looked at Lydia. “Relax a little.”

“None of you guys trust him, do you?” Lydia asked, looking around the table. Nobody said anything. “Right, well, he went out there and risked his life to try and help us, which is more than any of you are doing,” she snapped, pushing her bowl away and standing up, walking over to her cot and sitting down, holding Jordan’s hand.

Liam walked over a few minutes later after a few whispers from the table. He had her bowl in his hands, and he sat down next to Lydia, looking at Jordan, then at her. 

“I trust him,” he said softly. “And I’m not just saying that. He talked to me the other night and promised we wouldn’t die.”

“Thanks, Liam,” Lydia said quietly, yet sincerely. 

“You should eat,” he said, looking down at her bowl in his hands.

“Not hungry,” she said, keeping her eyes on Jordan.

“Lydia, please eat,” he mumbled. “I don’t want you to get sick again, okay?”

Lydia looked over at him and sighed. She let go of Jordan’s hand and took her bowl from Liam, giving him a small smile. She ate the rest of her soup, then she went and cleared the bowl. After that she went back to her cot and pushed it against Jordan’s to make it like one bed, then she lay down in it, curling up close to him.

Jordan woke up in the middle of the night, feeling something pressed up against his side. He quietly groaned in pain as he rolled around, then his expression softened when he saw that it was Lydia lying there. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body close to his. He kissed her hair, then he fell asleep as well.

*****

Lydia woke up the next morning, smiling when she felt Jordan’s arms around him. He was still sleeping, so she tried to keep still and quiet. That is, until she hear the hushed conversation coming from the others. 

“Then how did he?” Stiles asked. “People don’t just evaporate.” 

Lydia got up slowly, careful not to move too suddenly and wake Jordan. She got out of bed, walking over to them. They all stopped talking when they saw her, leaving Stiles’s question go unanswered. 

“What’s going on?” She asked, rolling her eyes when they didn’t answer. “What? Is it about Jordan again? You guys can’t just keep me out of the loop because I like him and you guys don’t.”

“It’s not that we don’t like him, Lyds,” Scott sighed. 

“Okay, then tell me,” she said again.

“My dad checked the security alarm system,” Stiles sighed. “Nobody shut it off…”

“What do you mean?” She asked, furrowing her eyebrows. “So?”

“So, Jordan didn’t shut it off when he left,” Scott explained. “Which means he didn’t leave through the door….”


	5. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you guys are so suspicious, why don’t you just ask him how he got out?” Lydia asked. “Or are all of you just going to stand around and gossip?”
> 
> “She’s right,” Malia said. “Somebody should ask him.”
> 
> “Lydia?” Scott asked. 
> 
> “Fine,” she sighed, rolling her eyes again. She walked back to her cot and sat down on it, resting her hand on Jordan’s shoulder to try and wake him up gently. He opened his eyes slowly and looked up at her face.

“God, you guys are so stupid,” Lydia mumbled, rolling her eyes. “Stop standing around and whispering your little conspiracy theories. He’s not some secret bad guy just because the alarms didn’t go off.”

“It’s just a little suspicious, Lydia,” Kira said softly. 

“If you guys are so suspicious, why don’t you just ask him how he got out?” Lydia asked. “Or are all of you just going to stand around and gossip?”

“She’s right,” Malia said. “Somebody should ask him.”

“Lydia?” Scott asked. 

“Fine,” she sighed, rolling her eyes again. She walked back to her cot and sat down on it, resting her hand on Jordan’s shoulder to try and wake him up gently. He opened his eyes slowly and looked up at her face.

“Hey, what’s going on?” He asked. “Is it my turn to do dishes?”

“No, don’t worry about dishes. Just relax,” Lydia said softly.”But can I ask you something?”

“Yeah, of course,” he said softly, reaching over for her hand. “What is it?”

“Um, when you left, what happened to the alarm?” She asked.

“What do you mean?” He asked, furrowing his eyebrows. 

“It didn’t go off,” she sighed. “I’m not, like, trying to imply anything, it’s just weird…”

“I didn’t do anything to it,” he said. “I thought it would go off and I’d just be too far gone by the time you noticed,” he said. 

Lydia nodded, giving a quick look to Scott, whom she knew was listening. “I thought it was probably just something like that,” she said when she returned her gaze to Jordan. “The others just wanted me to make sure nothing else was going on. But I trust you.”

“Thanks,” he said quietly, biting his lip. “Wanna get back in bed with me?”

“As if it’s an actual bed,” she chuckled, lying down with him. She cuddled in close, feeling as his arms wrapped around her torso, holding her close to him. He nuzzle his chin into her neck, closing his eyes.

“Someday we’ll get out of here and it will be an actual bed,” he said quietly. “And we can just lie in it all day like this.”

“Like that’s ever going to happen,” she sighed. “We’re never getting out of here.”

“Don’t talk like that,” he said quietly. “We’ll get out eventually.”

“And then what?” She asked. “Die in some big supernatural war?”

“Lydia, please stop,” he mumbled, pulling her tighter to him and kissing her neck. “I’m going to do everything that I can to make sure you’re safe.”

*****

Scott, Derek, and Malia all watched Jordan and Lydia as subtly possible, listening in on everything he said to her. They were listening in when he told her about the alarms, none of them noticing the tiny jump in his heartbeat except for Scott, who decided against saying anything to the others.

They all just stood around, keeping an eye on them as they made food or cleaned old dishes so that maybe they wouldn’t notice them. All three of them knew what they were doing, but none of them spoke to each other until Lydia and Jordan had fallen asleep. Malia walked over to Scott, leaning against the wall.

“So what?” She asked. “Are we just going to trust him now?”

“Yes,” Scott nodded. 

“Why?” She sighed, furrowing her eyebrows. 

“Because Lydia trusts him, and I trust Lydia,” he said. “Plus, she’s a banshee. If anybody was in any real danger, she would know.”

“Or she’s just not saying anything because she’s like in love with him or something,” she said, rolling her eyes.

“She wouldn’t need to say anything, Malia,” Scott sighed. “She’d be screaming.”

*****

Lydia woke up in Jordan’s arms a couple hours later. He was already awake, eyes opened as he looked at her face. She looked up at him and chuckled softly, unable to wipe the grin off of her face.

“Were you, like, watching me sleep?” She asked.

“Sorry,” he said, blushing as he looked down. “Didn’t mean to creep you out or anything… you just looked really beautiful…”

“It’s fine,” she smiled, kissing his cheek. “Don’t worry. And thank you.”

“Did you sleep okay?” He asked, a smile on his face. 

“Yeah, I did,” she nodded. 

“Good. Can I kiss you again?” He asked. Lydia looked at him and nodded, then he gently placed his lips to hers, holding her close as he kissed her softly. He pulled away after a moment, just looking into her eyes with a small smile. 

Lydia smiled back at him, just looking at him until Scott came over, taping her shoulder. She rolled around to face him, furrowing her eyebrows.

“Can we talk?” He asked her.

“Uh, sure, I guess,” she nodded, standing up. She followed him over to the kitchen, waiting for him to say something.

“I just- I want you to be careful,” Scott sighed. 

“Uh, okay?” She said, furrowing her brows again. “What do you mean?”

“Just with Jordan,” he said. 

“You don’t trust him either, do you?” She sighed.

“No, it’s not that. It’s just-” He didn’t know if he trusted Jordan, but he didn’t want to mention the jump in his heartbeat and worry Lydia. “He’s older. I just think you should be cautious.”

“I can handle myself.” She rolled her eyes.

“I know you can, Lyds,” he said. “Trust me, I know. I’m just saying that you should be cautious.”

“Fine,” she said, walking back over to Jordan. She sat back down on the bed. 

“Everything okay?” Jordan asked her.

“Yes, everything is fine,” she nodded and smiled.

“Good,” he said, wrapping his arms around his arms around her waist and pulling her in close to him. He kissed her lips softly, smiling as he did so.

“I love you,” Lydia said between kisses, not really registering it until Jordan slowly pulled back.

“What did you just say?” He asked her, looking into her eyes.

“Uh, I, uh….I love you…” she repeated, blushing.

“I love you too,” he smiled, kissing her again. 

Scott was standing over in the kitchen still, listening in. He leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes. “Fuck,” he mumbled quietly to himself.


End file.
